Ithildin
by Runa97
Summary: En fin hace unos días se me ocurrió la loca idea de escribir un fic, bien pues he aquí el primer fic que escribo...relacionado con la compañía de Thorin escudo de roble y su marcha hacia la montaña solitaria... ¿Te atreves a leerlo?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Los recuerdos se mezclaban en mi cabeza, algunos, eran felices, pero había otros de los que me gustaría no recordar nada. Las imágenes eran claras, pero cuando se disponían a cambiar todo se nublaba. Siempre era lo mismo, al principio me encontraba debajo de un árbol en un bosque hermoso protegiéndome de las enormes gotas de lluvia que caían suavemente sobre mi cabeza; la imagen cambio de un momento a otro, continuaba en un bosque, este era diferente y aun así no dejaba de ser hermoso, a mi lado se encontraba Elladan, recordaba muy bien ese día, fue cuando aprendí a tirar con el Arco, la voz de mi hermano sonaba distante, aun así pude entender lo que decía…

La imagen volvió a cambiar, no importaba cuantos recuerdos se acumularan, siempre me llevaba a ese momento. Me encontraba a las puertas de Erebor, admirando las flores que crecían sobre los muros, entrelazándose de una forma graciosa, el paisaje era hermoso, todo irradiaba vida. Pero de un momento a otro todo cambio, sentí una suave brisa sobre la cara, con cada minuto ese pequeño soplo de aire comenzó a ganar intensidad, hasta que se convirtió en un potente viento que era imposible de soportar, las personas corrían asustadas a sus casas para refugiarse, decidí reunirme con mis hermanos, camine hacia la ciudad con pasos grandes y rápidos, pero me era imposible avanzar mas de un metro sin perder el equilibrio, aun así avance lo mas rápido que pude, cuando de pronto una nube negra cubrió el sol, al llegar a la ciudad, coloque mi vista en el cielo, y no pude evitar un escalofrió, mi cuerpo se estremeció, Lo que parecía ser una nube no era otra cosa si no un gran dragón de fuego, era impresionante... la visión del dragón me había petrificado…

De pronto el dragón descendió de las alturas, sembrando muerte, fue una masacre despiadada, destruyo todo a su paso, la ciudad, no valía nada para el ya que sus planes estaban puestos en otro lado.

Erebor...

¿Qué paso después? Me es difícil recordarlo, ya que de un momento a otro ya estaba sobre Zafiro, rápido como el viento me dirija hacia un lugar seguro, aunque seguía sin poder moverme, cuando reaccione, ya estaba cerca de mi destino, y aun así no me importo y gire en dirección a la montaña, escuché el ruido de los cascos de los caballos detrás de mi, sabia que me seguían, aun así no quería voltear y me limite a acelerar el paso, cuando llegué por fin a la ciudad, las llamas, las cenizas y la ruina reinan sobre ella, era prácticamente imposible llegar al otro lado, aun así lo **intente,** desmonte a Zafiro, y continué mi marcha a pie, esquivando las llamas y rodeando los muros caídos a causa del dragón, que había destruido la ciudad con tanta facilidad, como el viento que tira las hojas de los arboles en otoño...

Las llamas comenzaron a ceder, dejando más cenizas de las que ya había, llegue a mi destino con mayor facilidad de la que suponía. El humo salía de la montaña, el dragón se encontraba dentro, en cambio docenas de enanos salían de ella cargando a sus heridos, nadie hacia nada por ayudarlos, se limitaban a observar, y ahí justo delante de ellos la comitiva de Mirkwood...

El príncipe un joven enano, con una potente mirada de ojos azules, pedía ayuda a gritos, su pueblo acababa de ser despojado de su hogar, mientras que, los elfos solo les dieron la espalda y se marcharon del lugar...

Jamás creí que tantas emociones se vieran reflejadas en los ojos de alguien, el dolor, la tristeza, el enojo y la incertidumbre se notaban en los ojos del enano...

Un impulso hizo que decidiera ayudarlos, di un paso hacia delante, y al instante sentí la mano de mi padre sobre la mía, sujetándola fuertemente, para impedir que fuera hacia la montaña, trate de liberarme pero me fue imposible ya que mis hermanos también me sujetaban, cedi y caí de rodillas, papá me abrazo. Note que algunas lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas.

-No podrás ayudarlos-me decía con esa voz que siempre lograba calmarme- nada se puede hacer en contra de un dragón que reclama algo como suyo…

Desperté, los rayos del soy entraban por la ventana e inundaban la habitación, varias lagrimas recorrían mi cara y mi corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal, hacia ya demasiado tiempo de eso y aun aparecía entre mis sueños recordándome que no hice nada para evitar que muchas personas se quedaran sin hogar… y eso me atormentaba…

Alguien llamo a la puerta…

-Adelante-dije con un hilo de voz apenas audible…

La puerta se abrió lentamente…

-Hola-Dije

-Tu padre quiere verte-

-En seguida voy, Lindir.

Salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras el, permanecí un rato en silencio escuchando el canto de las aves del otro lado de la ventana...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Me senté al borde de la cama, mis latidos parecian haberse relajado...

Por un momento me olvide que mi padre me esperaba, me levante, me coloque las botas y me vestí, como siempre me puse la ropa con la que salia a cabalgar, ya que hacia ya un tiempo que habia dejado los vestidos por algo más cómodo y practico.

Salí de la habitación con dirección hacia el comedor, y ahí, como siempre se encontraba él, sentado con una actitud serena y un semblante tranquilo, nada parecia perturbarlo, al verme entrar me dirigió una de esas sonrisas que solo me dedicaba a mi o a mis hermanos, y que hace que un día triste se alegre al instante...

Con una mirada me invito a sentarme.

Tome asiento a un lado de el y desayunamos en silencio...

-¿Que tal tu día?-dijo y sus palabras retumbaron en la habitación, ya que solo se oían unos pasos lejanos que provenían de los elfos que paseaban por los jardines y por las habitaciones...

-Bien-Respondí sin darle importancia

-¿Continua?

Sabía a lo que se referia, así que me limite a asentir suavemente; se que noto la expresión de mi cara, y en la de él también se dibujó una expresión de tristeza...

-Bien, pues tengo algo para ti...

Tomó algo de por debajo de la mesa, mostrandome una hermosa cajita de madera adornada con diminutas flores en plata y oro sobre un par de arboles simulando a Telperion y Laurelin como en los tiempos de antaño...

Colocó la caja en mi mano, destapándola y mostrando en el interior un hermoso colgante con una pequeña piedra incrustada, que cambiaba de tonalidad de acuerdo a los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana…

-Me lo dio tu madre el día en que partió- dijo mirándome a los ojos- me pidió que te lo diera el día en que lo creyera conveniente, y creo que ese día ha llegado.

Tomó el colgante, me lo coloco en el cuello, y me miro fijamente por algunos minutos

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a tu madre- Lo dijo mientras me volvía a regalar una de sus sonrisas y no pude evitar darle una de las mías a cambio…

Escuche unos pasos que se dirigían hacia nosotros y unos segundos después ya se encontraba Lindir a mi lado…

-Mi señor Elrond, hay una compañía extraña afuera… ¡son trece enanos, un hobbit y Mithrandir!

Sin importar que fuera bueno o malo un presentimiento se despertó en mí…

-¿Pasa algo Ithil?- Note que sonaba preocupado…

-No, estoy bien- dije regalándole una sonrisa que pareció tranquilizarlo.

-Entonces, ¿te gustaría venir?

-Claro- lo tome del brazo y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta…

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus comentarios…aquí esta el segundo capitulo, se que es muy corto, pero aun así espero poder actualizar mas seguido…**

**Ahora ya esta el fic terminado en una libreta y solo es cuestión de transcribirlo, aun así ahorita no he tenido demasiado tiempo (Se me ha juntado un poco el trabajo)**

**NOTA: Creo que algunos creyeron que el fic iba a ser escrito sobre Elrohir, pero bueno tengo que darles las gracias ya que me acaban de dar otra idea :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

Los enanos se apretaban unos contra otros mientras varios jinetes trotaban a su alrededor, con un solo movimiento mi padre hizo que se retiraran…

Y justo en ese momento y por azares del destino mi mirada se unió con la de alguien más…

Los recuerdos se comenzaron a mezclar en mi cabeza, y al instante reconocí esos ojos azules que había visto hace tanto tiempo y que nunca podría olvidar…

Esta vez en esa mirada profunda… había intranquilidad, desconfianza y odio, hacia mí y hacia los elfos.

Y lo comprendía, sabía que merecía eso y más por haber sido débil, por no haber tomado una decisión rápida, por haber dudado y me culpaba a mí por lo sucedido, por que sabia que había algo que podía hacer, pero en lugar de eso me quede con los brazos cruzados…

Una lucha de emociones se libraba en mi interior, al igual que en su mirada, la cual era severa y tenía por seguro que de él solo podría obtener rencor…. Pero había algo mas, algo totalmente ajeno a las otras emociones que ahí se reflejaban, me encantaba, no quería apartar mi vista de esos ojos que mas tarde se convirtieron en mi delirio…

Es difícil explicar lo que sentí, pero puedo decir que encontré la paz que tanto buscaba en esa simple mirada, me sentía feliz y parecía todos mis problemas habían desaparecido, que todo estaba bien… que nada malo podía pasar, por un momento me desconecte del mundo y me perdí en sus ojos…

Alguien me saco de mis pensamientos, fue una voz cálida y familiar la cual reconocí al instante…

-Oh! Ithil, ¡Veo que no has cambiado en nada! Me dijo mientras soltaba una suave risa

-¡Mithrandir!- Exclame en el momento en que lo recibía con un abrazo

-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo que los trae a Imladris?- Pregunto mi padre…

No pude escuchar la respuesta, por que de nuevo me sumí en mis pensamientos ya que algo atrajo mi atención, aunque no podía distinguir que era…

Un mechón de cabello castaño y rizado se asomaba entre la multitud de enanos cuando estos comenzaron a separarse y poco a poco vi a un pequeño hobbit que me observaba…

-¡Bilbo!-técnicamente esto último lo grite y a cambio obtuve las miradas de todos los presentes fijas en mi, esto no me importo y un segundo después ya me encontraba hincada en el suelo abrazándolo

-¿Lo conoces?-Asentí y me sorprendió ver a un enano tan joven con una espada ceñida a una pequeña armadura y a su lado se encontraba un enano un poco mayor que el, y asumí que eran hermanos, aunque tal vez fueran completamente diferentes físicamente, eran muy parecidos en su carácter y forma de ser…

-Claro que lo conoce mi querido enano, pero esa es una historia que mas tarde tendrá que ser relatada, por el momento creo que deberíamos descansar…- Agradecí que Gandalf respondiera por mí ya que en esos momentos no estaba segura de dar explicaciones, tome a Bilbo de la mano y juntos nos dirigimos hacia la mesa…

En los días posteriores prefería pasar el tiempo cabalgando sin compañía para poder estar sola en mis reflexiones aunque en algunas ocasiones Godric se empeñaba en acompañarme…

-No es bueno aislarse- me decía y yo no podía negarme a que me siguiera ya que era una de esas personas a las que podía llamar amigo, tenia el cabello largo de un color castaño oscuro que me recordaba a los arboles en que jugábamos cuando éramos niños; y también unos hermosos ojos verde mar que siempre me ayudaban a encontrarme conmigo misma y que me inspiraban confianza…

Aunque sin importar lo que me dijera yo siempre buscaba alejarme, quería salir de Imladris para perderme entre los arboles de algún bosque por que cada vez que veía esos ojos me sentía culpable y apartaba la vista de inmediato…

Algunas veces, cuando no estaba cabalgando, Bilbo me buscaba, nos gustaba sentarnos debajo de uno de mis arboles favoritos simplemente para pasar el tiempo y debo admitir que me gustaba su compañía…

-¿Por qué no regresaste?-Esa era la pregunta que tanto quería evadir, no quería hablar de eso, sabia que en algún momento tendría que escuchar esa pregunta de sus labios y aun así no quería responder…

-Es algo complicado- fue lo único que quise decir, no quería entrar en detalles

-Aun así me gustaría saber la respuesta- tuve que meditar un poco pero no pude encontrar las palabras correctas -Sabias que te esperaba, pero tu nunca volviste- se veía triste así que me obligue a mi misma a darle una respuesta…

* * *

**Perdón si me tarde en actualizar y si esta un poco confuso, pero se podría decir que se me juntaron las cosas por hacer, y tuve que reescribir el capitulo *Mi mamá tiro a la basura la libreta donde ya lo tenia todo escrito ***

**En fin Gracias por Leer…**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

No sabia con exactitud que decirle, había sido hace tanto tiempo…

Los recuerdos estaban borrosos y solo recordaba una pequeña parte de ellos, recuerdaba, que le había dicho a mi padre que quería poner en practica lo que había aprendido con el arco y con la espada, a el no le había gustado la idea, aun así insistí hasta obtener su permiso.

Así fue como llegue a un lugar donde prácticamente no sucedía nada fuera de lo común, suponía que fue esa una de las razones por las que mi padre me había enviado a la comarca, para mantenerme a salvo.

Ahí todo era paz, nadie salía de su rutina y eso era algo frustrante, aun así habia decidido no desobedecer a mi padre, me integre a un campamento de Dúnedain que se dedicaba a vigilar la zona para mantener a salvo a los hobbits, las guardias que a mi me correscpondian eran las nocturnas lo cual era algo exelente, pues me encantaba ver las estrellas desde mi árbol favorito.

Algunas veces se avistaban orcos, casi siempre era a varios kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos pero me gustaba tomar mi caballo he ir a su alcance aunque me estaba técnicamente prohibido y eso era algo que me tenia sin cuidado.

Los años habían pasado demasiado rápido, era una mañana hermosa había llovido la noche anterior así que pequeñas gotas de roció inundaban las hojas del árbol en donde me encontraba, era mi lugar favorito donde podía ver el hermoso paisaje que me ofrecía el lugar, el aire tenia un ligero aroma a tierra mojada y me encantaba, era un día perfecto…

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, cuando algo inusual sucedió…

Shasta, uno de los dúnedain con los que vigilaba los alrededores y que prácticamente era mi compañero y amigo había llegado con un pequeño hobbit que no paraba de llorar y era sorprendente ver a un niño tan pequeño gritar tan fuerte.

En ese momento yo era la única que estaba en el campamento, los demás habían ido a hacer su guardia, baje del árbol de donde me encontraba para recibirlo.

-Lo encontré en el bosque-se adelanto a decir- estaba perdido y me pareció una buena idea traerlo para ayudarlo a llegar a casa.

Asentí aunque no sabia que hacer en realidad, tratamos de calmarlo pero nos fue imposible ya que con cada uno de nuestros intentos el lloraba mas fuerte…

-¿Tienes hambre?-Fue lo único que se me había ocurridó preguntarle, y al parecer había funcionado pues el hobbit dejo de llorar al instante y asintió con su pequeña cabecita mientras se secaba las lagrimas con una mano diminuta.

Lo tome de la mano y lo lleve donde teníamos la comida, el desayuno estaba aun caliente así que tome un pequeño cuenco y le serví algo de sopa.

-¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?-Le pregunte mientras el terminaba de comer y se lamia los labios.

-Me llamo Bilbo-Esa fue su respuesta, era muy pequeño y se me dificulto un poco entender esa vocecita- Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ithildin-respondí

-Es muy bonito- Dijo mientras me pedía un poco mas de comida

-Gracias

-¿Sabes? Me agradas…

No pude reprimir mi sonrisa, tome su plato y le serví un poco mas, cuando termino lo tome en mis brazos y fuimos en busca de su madre.

No tardamos mucho en encontrarla ya que ella también lo estaba buscando, se veía preocupada y cuando vio a su hijo corrió a abrazarlo.

-Gracias- me dijo

-No es nada.

Me despedí de ella y tome el camino que me guiaría hacia el campamento, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que me tocara hacer mi guardia.

Pero algo me detuvo, unos pequeños bracitos me tomaron por sorpresa.

-No quiero que te vayas-Me suplicaba, y tenia lagrimas en los ojos-Quédate, por favor

Me arrodille y lo abrasé.

-Lo lamento, pero hoy me toca hacer guardia, pero prometo regresar mañana-No sabia que decir.

-¿Y no puedo acompañarte?

-No, ahorita debes descansar, duerme un rato y nos vemos mañana, ¿Esta bien?

-De acuerdo, pero regresa.

Me aleje de ahí sin volver a mirarlo y llegue justo a tiempo al campamento.

:::

Los años seguían pasando, el tiempo no se detenía, el pequeño hobbit que un día conocí creció y aun así nunca dejo de visitarme, y en algunas ocasiones se quedaba a acompañarme en mi guardia y con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos amigos inseparables. Hasta que un día llego un mensajero de mi padre.

-¡Godric!-Exclame

-Tu padre me envía, dijo que debías saber que tu madre partirá en algunos días a Lórien.

* * *

**Perdon por tardarme en actualizar, estos días an sido de mucha tarea, aun asi...**

**Gracias por leer...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Las palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza, tenía un mal presentimiento, y sin pensarlo decidí emprender mi viaje de vuelta a Imladris aunque tal vez no fuera la mejor idea, le pedí a Godric que me esperara y corrí hacia donde estaba mi caballo.

Comencé a desatar los nudos que ataban a Zafiro a un árbol y note que alguien se dirigía hacia mi, al instante reconocí que era Shasta, por su forma de caminar, sus pasos eran delicados pero firmes.

-¿Sucede algo?-Me pregunto-¿Hay algún orco cerca? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, me iré por unos días-respondí

-¿Pasó algo malo? Te vez preocupada-su semblante era serio lo cual me sobresalto, ya que nunca en todo el tiempo que había compartido con el lo había visto así.

-No es nada-dije para tranquilizarlo-Mi madre partirá en algunos días a Lórien y quiero acompañarla.

Mis palabras hicieron que se relajara, me abrazó y me dedico una de sus sonrisas.

-Esta bien, les avisare a los demás Dúnedain, que tengas un buen viaje…

-Gracias

-Pero creo que antes de que te vallas deberías despedirte del hobbit, te esta esperando.

Asentí, por un momento me había olvidado de Bilbo, sabia que si me iba sin despedirme nunca me lo perdonaría.

Lo encontré recargado en un árbol con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, con la vista en el horizonte esperando mi llegada.

-Hola-dijo cuando se percato de mi presencia-¿Todo esta bien?-Note que al igual que Shasta el también había notado algo de preocupación en mí.

-Si, estoy bien, pero dime ¿Que tal tu día?

-Va muy bien, gracias

-Me alegro, pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, partiré en algunos minutos.

-¿Que?-Me preguntó sorprendido-¿A donde iras?

-Iré a Rivendel, quiero acompañar a mi madre a uno de sus viajes a Lórien

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-No, tú debes quedarte, es un largo viaje

-¿Regresaras?

-Claro, aunque no se exactamente en cuanto tiempo

-No quiero que te vallas-me dijo casi en una suplica-no quiero perderte

-Escúchame-dije casi perdiendo la paciencia, por que sabia que el no dejaría de insistir hasta lograr lo que quería-Cuando eras pequeño te prometí que nunca me separaría de ti ¿no es así?-el asintió-ahora te pido que me des algunos días, regresare lo antes posible ¿confías en mi?

-Si, pero no tardes mucho en regresar ¿Esta bien?

-Lo prometo-fue lo ultimo que de dije, lo abrase y me aleje sin mirar hacia atrás.

Y ahora, años después me volvía a encontrar debajo de un árbol con ese pequeño hobbit que siempre me sacaba una sonrisa.

Me observaba mientras esperaba una respuesta, tenía un nudo en la garganta y no sabia por donde comenzar pero si quería darle una respuesta, tenia que ser desde el principio así que comencé…

-Después de despedirme de ti, regrese con Godric a Imladris, mi madre estaba preparando sus cosas, insistí en acompañarla pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano, ya que ella se empeñaba en ir sin compañía.

Estas palabras salieron casi en un susurro, no quería hablar sobre eso y algunas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera reprimirlas, note que Bilbo iba a decir algo así que continúe, no quería darle mas explicaciones de las necesarias.

-Dos días después de mi llegada, mi madre partió, yo estaba asustada aunque no sabia el por que, tenia la sensación de que algo sucedería, ese día prácticamente no hice nada, pase el día leyendo las historias que mi madre me contaba cuando era pequeña y que siempre me traían recuerdos, por la noche sin dame cuenta me quede profundamente dormida, y a la mañana siguiente me sorprendió ver a mi hermano a un lado de la cama, en su rostro note que había preocupación, sabia que el sentía lo mismo que yo, así que cuando despertó trate de preguntarle pero alguien nos interrumpió, era Godric estaba completamente aterrorizado nunca lo había visto así, nos dijo que papá nos esperaba, tenia algo que decirnos.

Trate de ser fuerte para contarle a Bilbo sin más lágrimas lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucedió?-me pregunto

-Mi padre estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas, a su lado estaba Arwen y sin dudarlo me acerque a el para tratar de calmarlo, aunque no sabia la razón de sus lagrimas. ¿Qué sucede?, oí que Elrohir le preguntaba a mi padre, sin obtener respuesta, el solo se limitaba a señalar hacia el horizonte por donde mi madre había partido, el aire se hizo mas pesado y se me dificulto el respirar… ¿Qué ocurre? Volvió a preguntar Elrohir esta vez se dirigía a Godric, escuche su voz sonaba triste, Es tu madre, pasa algo malo, su caballo regreso esta mañana, pero, sin su jinete contesto Godric, ¿Dónde esta? Pregunto mi hermano, solo escuche que Godric le decía que un grupo de orcos la había atacado, y que lo mas probable era que se la habían llevado, por que no había ni la mas mínima señal de ella, fue ahí donde todo cambio.

-¿Y que hicieron?- me pregunto Bilbo, note que estaba sorprendido y que había horror en su mirada.

-Fuimos en su búsqueda- respondí- la teníamos que encontrarla buscamos en cada guarida de orcos hasta que la encontramos, estaba muy mal y tenia varias heridas, las del cuerpo sanarían con el tiempo, pero las del corazón no, ya no era la misma, y eso me dolía, lo único que quería era que ella fuera feliz. Un día ella nos dijo que quería ir a las tierras imperecederas, quería cambiar de entorno para poder vivir sin la incertidumbre de volver a vivir ese episodio de su vida. Partió días después, y hasta ahora no he vuelto a verla, mi familia me necesitaba, así que me quede con ellos, no quería dejarlos en ese momento.

Mas lagrimas salieron, era algo difícil de explicar y me dolía tener que revivir esos momentos.

-No debí de preguntar- dijo Bilbo y se veía apenado- Debí de quedarme con la boca cerrada, no era mi intención ponerte así.

-No es nada, estoy bien.

-Aun así, lo siento, lo importante es que estas a mi lado de nuevo ¿no es así?

-Claro-lo abrace y lo recosté en mi hombro.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hora de que Thorin cuente su historia, pero para eso creo que deberíamos retroceder un poco en el tiempo…_

**CAPITULO 6**

Esa idea era la que mas frecuentemente visitaba mis pensamientos en los últimos días, siempre estaba allí merodeando y dando vueltas en mi cabeza sin que yo pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo…

-Recuperar Erebor-dije en voz alta sin que me importara en lo más mínimo que alguien me escuchara y al hacerlo libere una parte de la frustración que sentía y experimente de nuevo la paz que había perdido desde que esa posibilidad había atacado mis pensamientos.

Tenia que llegar a mi destino antes de que callera la noche, mientras que, sumido en mis pensamientos había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a acariciar mi rostro, al principio no les preste atención pensando que se trataba de una lluvia pasajera, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo las gotas comenzaron a ganar fuerza hasta que ese leve rocío se convirtió en una tormenta que parecía nunca terminar.

Apresure el paso. El camino era un desastre, estaba inundado de pequeños guijarros sueltos y barro en donde las patas del poney en el que iba se sumergían dificultándole el paso obligándome a desmontar y continuar mi marcha a pie.

Esto arruino mis planes pues el sol cruzo las montañas ocultándose en el oeste dejando mi camino iluminado solo por la luz tenue de las estrellas.

Por fortuna pude encontrar fácilmente el sendero que me llevaría a mi destino. La lluvia comenzó a ceder y ya solo se escuchaba el crujir de los arboles y el suave rumor de las hojas al ser golpeadas por el viento.

Pase algunas horas más caminando antes de poder divisar a lo lejos las luces que salían de las casas y establecimientos de Bree.

Cuando llegué las puertas de la ciudad aun estaban abiertas. Deje a mi poney en un establo a cuidado de dos hombres jóvenes que ahí se encontraban y dirigí mis pasos a una posada que se encontraba a algunos metros de donde yo estaba.

Sobre la puerta había un letrero un poco descolorido por el paso del tiempo donde pude leer lo que parecía decir "El Poney Pisador"

Mi ropa goteaba, estaba completamente mojada y el frio comenzaba a calarme los huesos, así que no me demore demasiado en entrar.

Al instante sentí el calor acogedor que me ofrecía la leña al chamuscarse en la chimenea.

-No creo que quiera quedarse ahí toda la noche-dijo una voz dirigiéndose hacia mi desde el otro lado del mostrador-¿Busca una habitación donde pasar la noche?

Asentí y al pensar en una cama caliente, me sentí más cansado que nunca

-¡Hey tu!-dijo señalando a un joven que se encontraba al otro lado de las mesas –Asígnale una habitación al enano.

El muchacho se acerco a mí entre tropezones, tomo mi equipaje que prácticamente constaba solo de una bolsa que contenía los restos de mi comida y algo de ropa, la cual seguramente también estaría mojada.

Me guio hasta la puerta de una habitación, dejo mis pertenencias en la puerta entregándome una llave y alejándose para continuar con su trabajo.

La puerta rechino al abrirse. Al entrar me encontré en una habitación acogedora provista de los muebles necesarios para tener una estancia agradable.

Me quite la ropa húmeda y la coloque sobre la chimenea donde ardía una pequeña llama entre las cenizas de lo que antes había sido un sauce.

Tome mi equipaje y no me sorprendió ver que mis sospechas habían sido ciertas, la lluvia había traspasado la bolsa mojando mi ropa y mis provisiones; aun así era mejor que nada. Me vestí y me acomode a un lado de la chimenea donde gracias al calor que de ahí emanaba me quede profundamente dormido…

No se cuanto tiempo fue, pero recupere toda la energía que había perdido al no dormir adecuadamente entre los bosques; estaba desconcertado, era de noche por lo que llegue a la conclusión de haber dormido todo el día, al percatarme de esto mi hambre despertó pidiendo a gritos algo de comida.

Jamás creí que haría algo como lo siguiente. Baje hacia donde se encontraba toda esa gente que no conocía y que no quería conocer; me senté en una mesa un poco apartada de las demás; comí tal vez cinco o seis pastelillos mientras observaba lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, había canciones y risas en cada mesa, era un ambiente lleno de alegría y estaba seguro de que lo hubiera disfrutado en otras circunstancias ya que ahora solo una cosa ocupaba mis pensamientos…

-Erebor-dije en un susurro y al parecer nadie escucho pues siguieron sumidos en sus asuntos sin prestar atención; estuve a punto de quedarme dormido y agradecí que eso no sucediera ya que alguien se acerco a mí desde una de las mesas más cercanas.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto el anciano de barba larga y plateada.

-Adelante-respondí señalando la silla vacía que se encontraba frente a mí y acto seguido hice una reverencia mientras me presentaba- Thorin Escudo de Roble a su servicio.

-Supongo que yo no necesito presentación, debes conocer ya mi nombre.

-Lo lamento pero su rostro no me es familiar

-Lo que me temía, hace ya demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que mis pasos me trajeron hasta aquí y tal parece que ya nadie me recuerda- dijo mientras extraía una pipa desde el fondo de su capa y comenzaba a hacer anillos de humo que recorrían lentamente nuestro alrededor-Pues mi querido enano yo soy Gandalf el Gris.

Al instante recordé lo poco que había escuchado de el, pero esos recuerdos se mezclaron en mi cabeza haciéndome pensar de nuevo en Erebor.

No sabia que decir en ese momento, pero al parecer mi cara rebelo mis pensamientos ya que el mago me observo por algunos minutos sin pronunciar palabra…

-Veo que algo te preocupa Thorin escudo de Roble-me miraba a los ojos tratando de descubrir cada detalle -¿Puedo saber que es?

Tenía la impresión de que él ya lo sabía, pero quería escuchar la respuesta de mis labios.

-Asuntos del pasado-respondí tratando de eludir el tema.

-Tal vez no sea la respuesta que esperaba, aun así puedo atreverme a decir que esos "Asuntos del pasado" como tu los llamas están ligados con un Dragón ¿No es acaso esto cierto?

Dragón, esa palabra tan simple que me traía tantos recuerdos. No pude evitar que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo al recordar a esa criatura que le había arrancado la vida a tantos enanos y me había despojado de mi hogar.

-Quieres recuperar Erebor-dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos-Lo veo en tus ojos, no puedes esconderlo y me parece que ha llegado en momento de hacer algo.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio en los que me permito meditar sus palabras, sabia que tenia razón, había llegado ya la hora.

* * *

**Bien pues después de escribir varios capítulos sobre lo que vio y pensó Ithildin pues quería agregarle mas detalles lo cual iba a ser complicado ya que pues aquí prácticamente todo iba a ser narrado por ella, estaba pensando en crear otro fic donde Thorin contara su historia pero esta idea fue rechazada ya que tendría que actualizar dos fics al mismo tiempo para mantenerme al corriente, en fin he decidido fusionar todo y colocar las historias desde diferente punto de vista de cada uno de los personajes de acuerdo a la ocasión, por el momento prácticamente los próximo capítulos serán narrados por Thorin solo hasta llegar a Rivendell para poderme poner al corriente y continuar con la historia como ya la tengo planeada…**

**Bueno pues Gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios sean positivos o negativas, pues de los errores se aprende, gracias también a los lectores anónimos y también a los que me dan su opinión vía Facebook.**

**Comentarios bienvenidos…**

**Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE SU LADO!**

**P.D: No tuve tiempo de releerlo, si hay algún error, lo arreglare más tarde...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

-Así es-dije al fin-Pero ¿Qué interés tiene un mago en una montaña?

-Yo no deseo el oro ni las riquezas que ahí se guardan, si es lo que piensas, pero un dragón puede representar una gran amenaza- dijo arqueando las cejas, pues mi pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

Medite sus palabras, era cierto un dragón podría atraer demasiados problemas.

-Bien, de ser así creo que necesitaremos ayuda, no podemos hacerlo solos.

-En eso concuerdo contigo, y dime ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Si se trata de un dragón, yo diría que lo mejor seria reunir a un ejercito de…

-¡NO!-dijo alarmado-obtendríamos mejores resultados en la misión si esta se lleva a cabo en secreto y sin llamar la atención.

-De ser así, lo mejor es que parta a Ered Luin cuanto antes, por cierto, nada me complacería más que tú eligieras a uno de los miembros de la compañía.

::::::

Nada más se dijo esa noche, Gandalf salió del Poney pisador al instante y yo regrese a mi habitación para meditar sobre lo sucedido. Al día siguiente salí de Bree rumbo a Ered Luin. Tarde al rededor de una semana en llegar a mi hogar. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo siguiente que haría. Debía elegir a aquellas personas dignas de mi confianza, así que comencé a redactar las cartas correspondientes.

Muchas fueron las cartas enviadas, pero pocas las que recibí con una respuesta favorable.

Me sentía decepcionado y al mismo tiempo enojado, ya que aquellas personas en las que creía poder confiar me habían dado la espalda.

Pero también y por una extraña razón los comprendía, sabia que no arriesgarían su vida al enfrentar un dragón…

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

Me levante del sillón en donde estaba y dirigí mis pasos hacia la entrada.

-¿Sucede algo Dís?-dije mientras ahogaba un bostezo, estaba cansado y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era dormir.

-Alguien te busca abajo Thorin-me miraba a los ojos y me sorprendió ya que usualmente solo hacia eso cuando intentaba descubrir algo.

-Gandalf-susurre en el instante en que bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a l vestíbulo.

Lo encontré sentado frente al fuego haciendo anillos de humo que viajaban por la habitación cambiando constantemente de tonalidad.

Hablamos prácticamente toda la noche sobre los detalles que involucraban una empresa de esa magnitud.

Trate de mantenerme despierto mientras relataba lo sucedido con los enanos que se habían mostrado firmes en el momento de tomar una decisión, Gandalf no pareció sorprenderse, se veía sereno y parecía que ya esperaba que sucediera algo como eso.

Llego el alba y junto con ella una buena noticia, al parecer Gandalf ya había tomado una decisión respecto a uno de los miembros que conformarían la compañía, y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de un joven "saqueador" experto que seria parte fundamental del viaje.

Acordamos partir a la mañana siguiente antes del amanecer para poder llegar a la comarca ya llegada la noche pues allí se llevaría a cabo la primera reunión.

Gandalf se fue mientras que yo permanecí despierto arreglando algunos documentos que ayudarían a Dís en mi ausencia, además de que comunique a los miembros de la compañía las nuevas noticias.

Caminaba hacia mi habitación cuando de improviso dos enanos salieron a mi encuentro.

-¡Fili, Kili! ¿Qué están haciendo?-Exclame

-¡Iremos contigo!- dijo Kili

-No- comenzaba a sentirme enojado-ustedes se quedan, no pueden dejar a su madre sola, ella los necesita…

-Lo sabemos, y aun así no estábamos pidiendo permiso, te acompañaremos a recuperar Erebor y a enfrentar al Dragón-dijo Fili sin titubear, se veía completamente seguro y no parecía retractarse de lo que había dicho.

Acepte, tenia muy claro que ellos no desistirían hasta lograr lo que querían. A Dís no le agrado para nada la idea, y aun así al igual que yo, al final tuvo que acceder.

::::::

Comenzó a caminar sobre un sendero tortuoso, mis pasos cada vez eran más lentos, el cansancio comenzó a apoderarse de mí lentamente.

-Camino a la Comarca ¿No es así?-dijo una voz divertida detrás de mi.

-¡Bofur!-Exclame

-Thorin, ¡Hace tanto tiempo!-dijo mientras me abrazaba.- pero bien, ahora no es momento de charlar, deberíamos apresurar el paso si queremos llegar a la casa del hobbit antes de que los demás acaben con todo…¡Muero de hambre!

Solté una risa suave, y note que yo también tenia hambre, no había comido prácticamente nada en todo el día.

Llegamos a la entrada de un acogedor agujero hobbit.

Llame a la puerta con fuerza, sin obtener resultado.

Comenzaba a desesperarme, cuando de pronto y sin advertencia alguien abrió, perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre el felpudo.

-¡Tranquilidad!-dijo Gandalf-¡No es común en ti Bilbo Baggins tener a los amigos esperando y después abrir la puerta sin previo aviso!¡Pero déjame presentarte a Bifur, Bofur, Bombur y sobre todo a Thorin!

-¡A su servicio señor Baggins!-dijeron al uní solo en el instante en el que colgaban sus capuchones.

Yo no necesitaba dar ninguna prueba de cortesía y mucho menos después de caer con tres enanos sobre mí.

-En verdad lo lamento-dijo el hobbit-No pretendía…

Desvié la mirada sin prestarle atención.

-Bien, me parece que ya todos estamos aquí -comenzó diciendo Gandalf- ¡Espero que quede algo de comida para los rezagados!, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Té?¡No gracias! Para mí un poco de vino.

-Y también un poco para mi-dije esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

**Lo se tarde un poco en actualizar, me bloquee un poco, ya no tenia ni idea de que escribir, en fin he aquí otro capitulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews y sobre todo Gracias por leer…**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Fue una cena agradable, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía como lo había hecho esa noche, era agradable convivir de nuevo con algunos viejos amigos…

El hobbit se sentó en un taburete junto a un fuego que ardía cálidamente con una llama oscilante.

-Supongo que se quedaran a cenar ¿No es cierto?-dijo cortésmente mientras comenzaba a mordisquear una galleta.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- respondí sentándome en una de las pequeñas sillas que rodeaban la mesa- La noche aun es joven y los asuntos que nos traen aquí los atenderemos más tarde, antes podemos hacer un poco de música… así que ¡A levantar las mesas!

Sin demora doce enanos se levantaron de un salto comenzando a apilar los platos y las botellas que habían sido utilizadas.

-¡Por favor!, no se molesten, ¡yo puedo hacerlo!-chillaba el hobbit corriendo de un lugar a otro dando saltitos entre el grupo de enanos.

Sin embargo nadie hizo caso al hobbit, continuaron con su trabajo, entonando una divertida canción…

Todo se limpio y se guardo en su sitio, con una velocidad sorprendente, mientras que yo extraía mi pipa de uno de mis bolsillos y comenzaba a formar algunos anillos de humo que recorrían la habitación lentamente en una suave danza.

-¡Ahora un poco de música! –dije, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa-¡Saquen los instrumentos!

En seguida, regresaron con sus instrumentos y con mi arpa envuelta en una hermosa tela verde esmeralda.

Comencé a rasguearla obteniendo a cambio un tenue sonido melodioso, precedido por los instrumentos de los demás, logrando una música tan súbita y dulce que fácilmente podría haberme desconectado del mundo perdiéndome en aquella canción.

Nuestras siluetas danzaban ante una tenue luz mientras que uno a uno comenzábamos a entonar una vieja canción…

_Más allá de las frías y brumosas montañas,_

_a mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas,_

_en busca del metal amarillo encantado,_

_hemos de ir, antes que el día nazca._

_Los enanos echaban hechizos poderosos_

_mientras las mazas tañían como campanas,_

_en simas donde duermen criaturas sombrías,_

_en salas huecas bajo las montañas._

_Para el antiguo rey y el señor de los Elfos_

_los enanos labraban martilleando_

_un tesoro dorado, y la luz atrapaban_

_y en gemas la escondían en la espada._

_En collares de plata ponían y engarzaban_

_estrellas florecientes, el fuego del dragón_

_colgaban en coronas, en metal retorcido_

_entretejían la luz de la luna y del sol._

_Más allá de las frías y brumosas montañas,_

_a mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas_

_a reclamar el oro hace tiempo olvidado,_

_hemos de ir, antes que el día nazca._

_Allí para ellos mismos labraban las vasijas_

_y las arpas de oro; pasaban mucho tiempo_

_donde otros no cavaban; y allí muchas canciones_

_cantaron que los hombres o los Elfos no oyeron._

_Los vientos ululaban en medio de la noche,_

_y los pinos rugían en la cima._

_El fuego era rojo, y llameaba extendiéndose,_

_los árboles como antorchas de luz resplandecían._

_Las campanas tocaban en el valle,_

_y hombres de cara pálida observaban el cielo,_

_la ira del dragón, más violenta que el fuego,_

_derribaba las torres y las casas._

_La montaña humeaba a la luz de la luna;_

_los enanos oyeron los pasos del destino,_

_huyeron y cayeron y fueron a morir_

_a los pies del palacio, a la luz de la luna._

_Más allá de las hoscas y brumosas montañas,_

_a mazmorras profundas y cavernas antiguas_

_a quitarle nuestro oro y las arpas,_

_¡hemos de ir, antes que el día nazca!_

La música ceso de un momento a otro, dejando a mi corazón latiendo rápidamente en mi pecho.

-¿A dónde vas?-dije al notar que el hobbit se levantaba de su lugar.

-¿Qué les parece un poco de luz?

-Nos gusta la oscuridad -dijeron en coro los demás enanos-¡Oscuridad para asuntos oscuros!

-Claro-dijo sentándose en el guardafuegos derribando con un golpe sordo el atizador y la pala.

-¡Silencio!-intervino Gandalf, haciendo una mueca-Que hable Thorin…

-Emprenderemos un largo viaje, un viaje del que posiblemente no haya retorno, salvo, claro esta, para nuestro amigo Gandalf, un viaje cuyo objetivo, supongo deben conocer bien, aunque seguramente nuestro estimado señor Baggins y quizá para uno o dos de los enanos mas jóvenes, se podría requerir una breve explicación.

Para mi sorpresa el hobbit soltó un chillido estridente; me puse en pie de un salto y logre divisarlo de rodillas sobre una mullida alfombra temblando de pies a cabeza.

Gracias a ese acto, la charla comenzó a tornarse en una discusión, en donde se ponía en duda el valor de aquel pequeño hobbit…

-Perdónenme-dijo Bilbo-no se a lo que se refieren, ni esa referencia a saqueadores, pero no creo equivocarme si digo que creen que no sirvo para nada!

-¡Basta!-gruño Gandalf-se me pidió que buscara al catorceavo miembro de la compañía, y así lo he hecho, que alguien vuelva a decir que elegí al hombre o la casa equivocada y pueden quedarse con solo trece miembros, para cargar con toda la mala suerte y volver a picar carbón- la discusión ceso al instante, dejando todo en un silencio incomodo- Ahora Bilbo, muchacho, trae un poco de luz-dijo extendiendo sobre la mesa un trozo de pergamino, muy parecido a un mapa.

-No creo que sea de gran ayuda-dije un poco decepcionado -conozco muy bien la montaña.

-Pero, hay un punto en que no has puesto atención-dijo señalando un parte del mapa- es una puerta secreta, además, me olvide mencionar que el mapa venia con una llave-dijo sacando una pequeña llave bastante extraña- ¡Guárdala bien!

-Eso hare-la tome entre mis manos y la até a una fina cadena de plata que pendía bajo mi chaqueta.

-¿No creen que ya hemos hablado bastante por una noche?- dijo Bilbo, ahogando un bostezo- ¿Qué opinan de irse a la cama?, para empezar mañana temprano, les daré un buen desayuno antes de que se vayan.

-De que nos vayamos, querrás decir…

:::

La noche continúo avanzando lentamente, hasta el amanecer; me levante temprano, comenzando así con el viaje que más tarde definiría mi destino…

Demasiadas cosas sucedieron a lo largo del viaje, algunas fueron agradables, pero había otras que me hubiera gustado evitar, sin embargo, fueran buenas o malas, favorecieron mi llegada a uno de los lugares que marcarían por completo mi existencia…

:::

Rápidamente, nos encontramos caminando por un valle estrecho y de paredes escarpadas, mientras que debajo de nosotros crecían algunos arboles y una corriente de agua recorría suavemente las rocas, también, había algunas ciénegas y diversas flores hermosas que crecían altas y luminosas.

-¡Aquí esta por fin!-anuncio Gandalf ilusionado.

Y así era, habíamos llegado…

Con dificultad, logramos descender hacia el valle de Rivendell, mientras que una extraña paz comenzaba a embargar mi corazón.

Un elfo joven y alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos verde-mar salió de entre los árboles y se inclinó ante Gandalf y ante mi.

-Bienvenidos al valle-dijo con una voz melodiosa.

-Gracias-dije con un tono cortante, pues aun no había olvidado, aquel día en que los elfos me dieron la espalda, a mí y a mi pueblo.

-Se han desviado un poco del camino-dijo sin prestarme atención- si lo deseas, nosotros te guiaremos.

-Gracias Godric, pero creo poder encontrar el camino- se adelanto a decir Gandalf al notar mi expresión, pues no me divertía la idea de ir acompañado de un elfo.

:::

No mucho tiempo después, llegamos a las puertas de la última morada.

Varios elfos llegaron a nuestro encuentro, manteniendo sus armas en alto mientras trotaban a nuestro alrededor.

Tres elfos traspasaron las puertas, uno, hizo que los guerreros se retirarán con un solo y simple movimiento…

No pude reprimir una sonrisa al ver a la elfa que se encontraba a su lado, era simplemente hermosa, de cabellos negros, labios rojos y de ojos grises, la mire, mientras se libraba una batalla en mi interior, sabia perfectamente que los elfos no eran de fiar, y aun así, sentía la necesidad de correr hasta ella, de abrazarla, de besarla, de acariciar su cabello y de tenerla en mis brazos, junto a mi pecho…

Sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro haciéndome reaccionar. Gire lentamente quedando cara a cara con Balín, quien me miraba como si adivinara mis pensamientos…

* * *

**Bueno, perdón por la demora, pero creo que de este fic es del que menos surgen ideas por ahora…**

**Lo se, es muy parecido a lo que dice en el libro, es solo que no quise modificar demasiadas cosas (sin embargo si me salte varias partes, es que ya viene lo bueno xD) y además de que me pidieron especialmente que cuando llegara hasta este capitulo, no cambiara nada, en fin tenia que agregarle un toque, para que la historia se desarrolle de acuerdo a como la tengo planeada…**

**Y pues bueno, este es el último donde solo relata Thorin, para el próximo, ya habrá mas detalles, de acuerdo a los puntos de vista de cada personaje…**

**En fin, gracias por leer…**


End file.
